mundi_agnus_deifandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angels
Fallen Angels Fallen angel who have left heaven and all in glory. For either earth or hell. When they abandon Heaven their wings turn black. Not all Fallen angels are viewed as threats to heaven, this Fallen Angel are normally left alone or even worked with. This group of angels who gave into the fight against demon and stop falling order or angel left to live with humans. There are 2 type of fallen Angel of fallen angels. Type 1 comes from normal angels while type 2 comes from the seraphim. Type 2 Fallen Angels the spike coming from seraphim only have 1 set of wings. Powers Type 1 * Light manipulation: Angel can control and make light/hard light unless it was made by Archangel. ** Smiting: this is a special form of light manipulation where they turn a creatures Soul into pure light has a near fatality rate of 100% though it does not work on Angels or creatures that don't have soul. Their is there is one major restriction to this ability they have to make direct contact with the creature. * Super strength: angels can easily lift nearly 4 tons. * Super speed: Angels can run at what would be considered hundreds of miles an hour ago to be precise it's actually 250 miles an hour. * Super senses: Angels have ridiculous senses it's was one set an angel can taste every chemical in food as a distinct flavor. * Immortality: angels can only be killed by angelic hard-light weapons or weapons enhanced by an Angel, Archangel. * Healing: like all Angelic creatures they can heal any non demonic or Undead creature the healing depends drastically on how much energy they spend if they're willing to knock themselves out they could completely heal somebody from a fatal wound. * Hidden Wings: they can hide their wings making them completely intangible and invisible at will. Type 2 * Light manipulation: Angel can control and make light/hard light unless it was made by Archangel. ** Smiting: this is a special form of light manipulation where they turn a creatures Soul into pure light has a near fatality rate of 100% though it does not work on Angels or creatures that don't have soul. Their is there is one major restriction to this ability they have to make direct contact with the creature. * Super strength: Seraphim can easily lift nearly 8 tons. * Super speed: Seraphim can run at 500 mph. * Super senses: Seraphim have then same senses as Angels. * Immortality: angels can only be killed by angelic hard-light weapons or weapons enhanced by an Angels, Archangel. * Healing: like all Angelic creatures they can heal any non demonic or Undead creature the healing depends drastically on how much energy they spend if they're willing to knock themselves out they could completely heal somebody from a fatal wound. * Hidden Wings: they can hide their wings making them completely intangible and invisible at will. Known Fallen Angels Type 1 Usiu Type 2 SatanCategory:Races